Line connectors serve for the mutual connection of at least two media lines or for the junction connection of at least one line to any assembly, in a motor vehicle. In this case, such media are often routed via the lines, which on account of a relatively high freezing point tend to freeze even at relatively high ambient temperatures possible under certain climatic conditions. Upon freezing of the media, specific functions may become impaired. This occurs, for example, in water lines for the windshield washing system and also in the case of lines for a urea solution which is used as an NO reduction additive for diesel engines having SCR catalytic converters, as they are known.
A continual need and desire therefore exists to provide a line connector of the type mentioned, which is especially suitable for the preferred application mentioned and which prevents freezing of the respective medium in the connector region.